Grandma Bella's Story
by Jordana Babe
Summary: My View on Grandma Bella's life then and now.


_This story is not going to be a happy one. This story is the life or Grandma Bella and how come she is the way she is. I used the Song from Billie Holiday as the means to express what I feel she grew up with and since according to the books they should be the same age I felt this song was the best. Here is the link to the song…... watch?v=JAbMlxUhjTs This story will all be in Grandma Bella's POV._

 _Grandma Bella's Story_

 **I don't hate Edna or her granddaughter Stephanie. I don't hate how free they are to move about the town. Doing as they please. No I don't hate them I envy them. I did the best I could to make sure Joe and his brothers did better and they have but Joe it the one who really broke the curse. He might drink here and there but he's no drunk, he has never hit a woman unless they tried to hurt him while he was at work and then he would come to me crying after because he felt so guilty for doing what he must. There are times he didn't have to raise a hand because even if he and Steph broke up they are friends and we all know what Steph is like when a friend is attacked yeah, he called me to come to the cop shop and sit with a very angry Stephine waiting till Ranger showed up. The woman they had to arrest was a skip of Steph's and she rounded on my Joey and hurt him good. According to the people in the parking lot of the mall Steph just snapped and beat the woman to hell and back. They finally found a relationship that worked best they are best friends. No I don't hate Steph. Who I hate is my family. See my whole life growing up I was forced to do things I hated till one day I heard the song from Billie Holiday "Ain't Nobody's Business If I Do." I begin to realize that my life was my own. People were going to always criticize me and the family since we were from the old world. They would always have something to say so why not do what I wanted. When it wasn't proper form a woman to be in the water without a full suit I went in with my undies without a care. They were going to judge anyway.**

 **When I went to church and then partied after words who cares I was young I was going to be happy and dance. Then I got married. I married a Morelli we had it good for a long time till the Great Depression hit us all hard. I had money saved it was for our kids future but I gave to him. The other women looked down at me for it and all I kept hearing was the song**

' **Ain't Nobody's Business if I Do' while they got greedy and talked behind my back. In those moments of my like the hardest times that became my moto. I gave him the money and he spent on getting drunk to remember the good old time and to forget the hard times. I gave him my last nickel and I didn't care. He was with me every night and he never left and the rumors of him cheating were lies he never stepped out. He'd gave me money out of each paycheck and I made sure we had food and the kids had clothes and shoes the rest he got back. He'd go back to the bottle. Then he one day hit me. Like my daddy did when things went wrong. I thought better he with me and him hitting me then him not here. I just took it all and all the time I knew I'd call no coppers I didn't on my dad and I won't on him. As time went on I knew people Judged and spoke behind my back but guess what ANI'T NOBODY'S BUISNESS IF I DO what I do. Now my dad, mom and husband is dead I care what my grandsons do and did. They knew it to. I made sure they did school work and had jobs I made sure they hid money from their dad so they could get a head no they were going to better and they did it. They would hide money and buy me things to make me feel as they said. Things Their dad couldn't sell or take away. My sons are better and they prove it every day. They [assed it one to their sons and the proffer is my Joey. Take today I am in my best waiting for my annul date that my Joey takes me one He saves every year to take to a weekend away where we dance eat out and see old shows. He really is the best. While the Song has done me good I'm grateful that my Joey make me his everyday business. I am free and happy. I am my own person with no one to hold be back and free I'll stay.**

 **I'm older now and I have small bits of happiness thanks to my children and grandchildren I gave them my all and I know I have nothing left since I gave it all but with great grandchildren here I know that's not true. I have more love and more of my cookies to make, oh here comes Joey now. It looks like he rented another car for us to relax in. He always does these things for me.**

 **With a smile a spring in my step I come out as he chides me for not waiting at the door so he can show he is a real gentleman to the people of the burg I look at him and said" Ain't Nobody's Business if you do or don't do something now let's go" Off we went New York city this time and I plan to swim in the ocean and have a blast but I'll pass on going to church.**

 _Well that's it folks. I had to get that out there and well leave a review please_ **.**


End file.
